


Hold My Drink

by vancssa



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Ew, F/F, Going out, Gross men, How Do I Tag, Lesbians, Parrleyn - Freeform, Parties, Slight Aramour, actually no-, actually pre-aramour, also pre-katanna, i wrote this when i was sleep deprived, it's inspired of a meme, it's there but barely mentioned, jane breaks someones nose, katherine gets harrassed, parrlyn, pub, slight katanna, white straight old men, yay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancssa/pseuds/vancssa
Summary: A nice night out.That's all it was supposed to be.But then it turned into breaking someone's nose.Right.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Hold My Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cimanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimanon/gifts).



> This was inspired from a meme (the hold my drink one from @cimanon) on Tumblr, and yeah this appeared.

* * *

A nice night out.

That's all it was supposed to be.

But then it turned into breaking someone's nose.

Right.

* * *

Katherine squealed when they came into the pub, immediately feeling at home. She pranced around the dance floor, already moving to music, even though there weren't a lot of people just yet.

Pulling Anna with her, she danced, smiling when the German had the same energy. Her cousin, Anne, quickly joined and tried to steal the spotlight, which Katherine didn't allow.

"No way, Anne! I'm the Queen in the spotlight tonight!" she shrieked, laughing when Anne poked her side.

While the Chaotic Trio™ did their questionable things, the Sane Trio™ settled down at the bar, chatting happily with a (non!!!)-alcoholic drink.

"You know," Cathy began, and the other two raised their eyebrows, the sixth Queen was usually never the one to talk about a new subject. "It's actually quite nice to get out of the house."

" _Ha_!" Jane exclaimed, holding out her hand. "Five pounds, Aragon. Pay up!" With a groan, the Spaniard reached into her pocket and pressed the money into Jane's waiting hand. With an evil chuckle, the blonde put it in her own pocket, even getting up and doing a small victory dance.

"Okay, what is going on~?" wondered Cathy, her gaze flicking from Jane to Aragon.

"We had a bet," Jane replied smoothly. "I knew you were going to say that you liked it, being out of the house for once. And Aragon here-" she poked the grumpy woman- "swore that you wouldn't. And once again, I was right~" She ended the sentence with a sing-song voice. "Cheer up, Lina. We have a lot more hours to go."

"I need alcohol for this--"

"Alcohol?" Anne popped up behind Aragon, laughing when the 'mighty' woman shrieked. She gestured to the bartender, before any Queen could stop her, she ordered. "Can I have six alcoholic drinks? Doesn't matter which one. Preferably with a lot of alchohol."

The bartender nodded and made the drinks, setting them down before each of them, leaving the other two for the fourth and the fifth Queen.

"Anne--" Jane protested, but the drink got shoved into her hands.

"Drink, Seymour. Don't be boring. Be gay! Do crime! I know you fancy Lina!"

Leaving two confused Queens, and one incredibly flustered one, the blonde downed the drink, immediately ordering another one.

Once she got it, she prodded Cathy and Aragon. "Come on. I'm going to show them that I'm _not_ boring."

And with that, Jane disappeared.

And Cathy bursted into laughter. "Well, Lina. Look like you got yourself an admirer, how about you finally make a move?"

"Maybe next time," the hispanic only mumbled with red cheeks before pulling the still laughing Queen onto the dance floor.

While singing and dancing along to the music, Katherine noticed that a man was watching them- specifically, watching _her_. Shaking the worry off her shoulders, she ignored the man.

Until she felt someone tap her shoulder. The Queen turned and met a pair of black eyes. They reminded her of a predator- thus she immediately felt endangered.

She reached for the Queens behind her, but only grabbed air.

"Hello babydoll," he said in a deep voice. Kaherine resisted the urge to gag right there.

"I'm not interested."

"Why not, darling? You're very cute, and I want to get to know you better."

Katherine backed up, eyes widening when the man took a step forward.

"Would you mind to step away, sir? You are a bit close," she said as politely as she could, forcing the lump in her throat.

"Why, babygirl?" he purred. ~~(Because you're a dick. That's why.)~~

Cathy, who had been keeping eye on Katherine, nudged Jane. The third Queen turned around with a huge smile, which quickly faltered when her gaze landed upon the man.

The fifth Queen managed to squeeze herself through the crowd and sighed when she reached the others.

"Are you okay?" fussed Jane, scanning the girl.

"I'm fine," said Katherine quickly. "I just strayed too far, and he hit on me. I politely declined him. Everything's good." Even though she reassured the other Queens, she kept close to them, hoping the man wouldn't return.

Her hope was quickly shattered when she felt a tugging hand on her waist, pulling her away from the Queens.

With a squeak, Katherine tried to get free, however, his grip was too strong.

"Babydoll, I wasn't done. How about we go to my place?"

At the word 'babydoll', the third Queen turned around, scanning the room to see if anyone was getting harrassed. Then she saw that Katherine was the victim.

His hand was on her waist, and the other was tilting her chin.

With anger flaring up, Jane chugged her drink in two seconds and handed Cathy the glass. She rolled up her sleeves, ignoring the terrified glances of the other Queens.

"Hold my drink." She charged at the man.

"Jane-"

"Let's fucking go, _bitch_."

* * *

The walk home was...

Beyond awkward.

Jane had punched the man, breaking his nose.

And then they were kicked out.

Now that most of the adrenaline had passed, Katherine found it funny.

She started laughing, until tears streamed down her cheeks. She elbowed Anne, who had been quietly chuckling in her hand too. With that, Anne screamed out in laughter.

"Ja-Jane, my goodness. Your _face_ when you realized that you broke the dick's nose! I doubt I'll ever can look at you the same," Anne shrieked. Jane turned to scold her, but it didn't have much effect as everyone was laughing. A smile spread across her face.

"I didn't mean to break his nose, I just wanted to teach him a lesson. But--" She nearly choked when she realized something. "If you _children_ ever do that, I'm not bailing you out of _jail_."

"Janey, I'm literally _older_ than you and you call me a _child_?" Anne asked, gasping in faux offence.

"Because you _act_ like one!"

"Sure, Seymour. But~ you didn't end up in jail?"

"No because I _booked_ it!" the blonde exclaimed, slurring a bit. Then she giggled. "Goodness his face was funny." Anne and Katherine stepped forward to stand beside her, both putting a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Good, because us, _children_ , are not bailing you out of jail," Anne mimicked Jane's tone from earlier with a smug grin.

"This is all fun and games, but don't break noses next time," Aragon put in, waving her finger as to underline her statement. She was seemingly the least drunk. Anna rolled her eyes, poking the Queen.

"I don't think it'll happen again, since Jane- who _never_ gets drunk- was _drunk_."

"Right," Aragon sighed, she clapped in her hands. "Alright ladies, we're going home. And you are all heading straight to bed."

"Funny, considering we're all _gay_."

* * *


End file.
